Finally
by michikoyamada
Summary: Tenma drunk. Akane worried. What will she do? Rated T just to be safe! R&r pls.!


A Harukanaru Toki no Naka de fic

Disclaimer: Me no own. So you no sue.

Akane dumped an unconscious orange-haired guy on the bed, then panted for air as she clutched her chest.

"Damn it, Morimura, I will never let you drink again." She snarled angrily at the motionless young man, who was snoring his breath away.

They had just come home from one of Tokyo's famous bars, which, by chance, was holding a drinking contest. After discovering the fact that the prize would be a whopping 10 million yen (it's a fanfic people), her baka for a best friend decided to join and make some money, as he had given Ran his remaining moolah. Learning to drink when he was only 15 years old, Morimura Tenma had no trouble downing his sake. And so the orange-haired boy won after chugging 40 bottles of it.

Which was, not entirely good for him, since right after getting hold of the prize money, he collapsed, drunk and unconscious,and which was the reason why Akane was in a bad mood now. He was in her house, which was a lot nearer than his, so she brought him here. After being assisted by the taxi driver, she helped him up into one of the guest rooms of her home.

And here he was, still heavily asleep, leaving poor Akane in confusion.

What was she going to do?

She sighed, racking her brains, and her eyes widened at the only solution.

She would have to clean him up, and to do that...

Akane would have to loosen his clothes.

"No way." she muttered, throwing a nervous glance at the sleeping baka. She didn't know what could possibly happen, being exceptionally alone in the house, (her mom had gone home to the province, visiting her grandparents, and she got left behind as she still had classes.) with a drunken redhead.

There were a lot of possible things that can happen.

But she has to, to prevent unpleasant things from happening. And besides she knows Tenma could handle his liquor, not letting it get through his head.

But still...

"Stop it Akane." she told herself, "just do it to get this over with IMMEDIATELY."

Sighing in resignation, she went out of the room to get some warm water and a towel.

By the time the door closed, Tenma snapped his eyes open, and smiled as he glanced at the door Akane had gone out from.

"Let's see what you're going to do, pinkhead." he muttered, grinning like an idiot.

The truth was, he WASN'T really drunk. He had been awake the whole time, he had just pretended to collapse and be unconscious. his sake 'resistance' was far too strong to be easily knocked out like that. Sure, he had like 40 bottles, but he hadn't learned drinking at 15 for nothin'.

So that was only a piece o' cake for him, although his head started to feel the beginnings of a headache.

"Damn it." he massaged his temples. He didn't really plan to pull this prank on Akane, but he'd like to see how the former Ryuujin no Miko would handle this kind of situation.

Heheheh.

Sensing Akane coming back, (his Chi no Seiryuu abilities appeared to have been retained even though they were already back in the modern world,) he quickly shut his eyes closed.

He only hoped Akane wouldn't kill him for doing this.

Akane carefully opened the door, balancing a basin, then went inside. Placing it on the bedside table, she prodded him on the waist, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
Tenma tried hard not to squirm. He knew Akane wanted to make sure he's really unconscious and not pretending, which he was clearly doing right now.

Akane breathed deeply. "Darn it, you orange-haired birdbrain. You're making me do hard things."

Stretching, she proceeded in removing his jacket. Unzippering it, she tossed it to one side after having successfully removed it.

A red tinge involuntarily spread across her cheeks.

Not that she saw something embarassing, but that's because...

Aarrgghh, no!!

She averted her gaze from him. He was wearing a v-neck sleeveless dark blue shirt, which, even though covered his upper body, didn't successfully conceal his well-toned chest, and the hidden muscles all in the right places..

She hated herself for thinking that way.

Dipping the towel and squeezing it, she proceeded to wipe his left arm. She chuckled when she saw some longer hairs sticking out. she pulled it, but not too hard, and if Tenma was only awake, she knew he'd glare at her. This was also the arm where his hachiyou gem had once resided, although it had vanished, but left something like a red blot, exactly where his gem had been. She would often tease him by poking at it at random times, and he would retaliate by bonking her on the head.

Finished with the left arm, she stood up and went to the other side. She then grabbed his arm carelessly and he winced inwardly. She gasped when she saw a few scars that she never even knew were there.

"Really, Tenma," she said, at the she-believed-was-still-unconscious idiot, "You're such a warfreak.I won't be surprised if one day,you'll end up in front of the police's desk."

She knew Tenma had past fights with some of the crazy students in their school, being the brusque and hot-tempered guy he usually was. He was a person who was never afraid to air his views and this is probably one of the reasons he gets into fights.  
But he's really quiet around her.

She wondered why that was, but there were also a few times when he would show his rather scary and overprotective side to her.

But Akane was just so dense that she usually wouldn't understand the reason why.She knows Tenma likes her, but he DOESN'T still love her, does he? She couldn't read him. He would get angry when he sees another guy with her, but why, oh why? (author's note: really, really dense.. tsk,tsk,tsk..)

Unknown to her, Tenma was having a problem controlling his fingers. As she was bending over him, he could smell her tantalizing lavender scent, making him unable to resist the temptation of grabbing her. He knew his patience were running out, and, if he wouldn't do anything about it, he knew his string would snap and he'd just grab her and kiss her for all he was worth.

She then began running the towel around his face, particularly at his forehead, then down his neck, and he tried hard not to squirm again.

She sighed in relief when she was finally done. "Alright, time to go. I'll just call Ran to inform her about what had happened to you, carrot top."

But before she could even stand, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her. She squeaked as she landed on his chest.

"I heard that, pinkhead."

She gasped as Tenma finally opened his eyes. He was grinning at her, rather mischievously. She froze as it hit her.

"Y-you-!!"she exclaimed, reddening, as Tenma laughed.

"Gotcha!! Score for me..."he teased, and Akane reddened madder than ever.

"I-I thought you're.."

Tenma shook his head."Actually, no. I'm awake as you... er... 'TENDED TO ME'."he finally admitted, and Akane smacked him hard on his abdomen, making him sit up, clutching his stomach.

"TENMA-NO-BAKA!!"She roared, as Tenma swore loudly,"Y-YOU PRETENDED TO BE DRUNK J-JUST TO-TO LET ME..."She trailed off, not being able to continue.

"Damn it, pinkheaded amazon!!"Tenma complained, wincing and laughing at the same time..(author's note: what a birdbrain..)"If my stomach decides to rebel, you'll really be sorry!!"

Akane stood up. "The hell I care!! I'm going before I fry you alive, get it, oni?!"

But she hadn't even moved two spaces when Tenma sat up again and grabbed her, and it happened so fast that she already found herself staring up into those orange-golden eyes of him, with him on top of her.

Her heart slammed into her chest. "L-let go of me, carrot top."she attempted to tease to lighten up the tension, but Tenma only grinned at her.

"Sorry, but I won't, pinkheaded amazon."he said, his voice sounding quiet BUT dangerous.

Akane gulped. In truth, she had started seeing him as a guy, not as a friend lately, though she couldn't understand why.

But now she does.

And that's because...

"W-What are you going to do, Morimura Tenma?" she pretended to snarl, although she could feel her heart wanting to actually jump out of her chest.

Tenma smirked."Duh... common sense, pinkhead."

Her eyes widened when Tenma closed the gap between them, his lips touching hers.  
,br Akane took a while to register what he did before she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, realizing how fresh his breath still was, even after downing 40 bottles of sake. They both became lost in the kiss, as Tenma's arm descended to her waist again and pulled her closer to him.

Akane failed to call Ran that night, and Tenma never made it to his own house as they slept undisturbed in each other's arms.

owari

Author's note: okay, so that's my first fic. don't kill me, but theirs is my all-time favorite pairing. heheheh. hope you liked the story... (looks at Tenma who was snarling.)  
Michiko: What's your problem, birdbrain??  
Tenma: Why did you make Akane call me that... that... that infantile nickname in the story?!  
Michiko: But that's what you really are, right? And don't you dare contradict me, I am the writer. You should even thank me for writing about your pairing!! Right, Akane-chan?  
Akane: Hai!!  
Tenma: Shut up, pinkheaded amazon.. Akane: WHY YOU BIRDBRAIN!!(grabs Tenma and starts to choke the life outta him..)  
Michiko: Oi,(ducking from the flying debris,) just make sure you'll send that idiot to wherever he's supposed ta be alright?!  
Akane: Hai, mistress!!  
heheheh!!  
thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
